El cuento de una historia pasada
by SakuraRozen
Summary: Una nueva amenaza nació cambiando completamente la vida de Jack Frost quien tiene que viajar al pasado para encontrar a los elegidos del sol y la luna para detenerla. Aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo ellos deberan emprender un viaje donde el destino de todo el mundo estará en sus manos. Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hipo y Merida LO SE PÉSIMO SUMMARY, POR FAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, pero hay ocasiones en que estas pueden iniciar por el final, pensaba Jack Frost pues, que importaba contar esta historia desde el principio si iba acabar así, siendo absorbidos, cual tierra en un tornado por la obscuridad.

Sentía la misma sensación de cuando aún se encontraba dentro del lago, antes de ser quien era, cuando aún nadie lo conocía ni podía verlo, excepto la luna, que le había dado otra oportunidad, pero en ese lugar no se encontraba ella y nunca podría salir.

Podía contemplar las pequeñas luces del mundo que, aunque sabía que no se encontraban ahí las veía extinguirse una por una sin que pudiera evitarlo, ya no había sueños, ni esperanza y con ellos también se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Millones de peguntas inundaban su cabeza mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

_**¿Qué hemos hecho mal?**_

_**¿Por qué no pudimos lograrlo?**_

_**¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

**Sin respuestas**

Recordaba sus momentos vividos, su primera aventura con los guardianes, cuando fue nombrado uno de ellos, sus travesuras, incluso su viaje al pasado donde conoció a sus nuevos compañeros, pero no logró recuperar a los antiguos, donde la conoció a ella.

**Ya no había un futuro**

**Ya no había esperanza**

**Solo existía…**

_**El miedo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno esta es mi primera historia y pues estoy algo nerviosa pero espero que a muchos les interese, va a ser un crossover de 4 peliculas en donde cada uno esos personajes convivirán para resolver un problema que los afecta a todos.

Bueno espero les guste n.n

El origen de los guardianes, Como entrenar a tu dragón y Valiente pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Pixar respectivamente

**Capitulo 1**

Años de guerra marcaban a dos naciones, conflictos entre ellas la desataron, las tribus vikingas contra los países escandinavos, cada una con fuerza, con valor, y por supuesto terquedad atacaban a su oponente, los vikingos con la ayuda de las bestias llamadas dragones lograban tener ventaja, sin embargo los escandinavos no se quedaban atrás, encantado sus armas de guerra con magia haciéndolas más resistentes sin importar que tan grandes o chicas fueran. El orgullo impedía que una tregua fuera pensada y estar siempre estancados sin poder avanzar era su destino, si un vikingo veía a un escandinavo lo atacaba hasta morir y viceversa. Pero, no muy lejos del campo de batalla una amistad se formó, entre una escandinava y un vikingo, aún sabiendo su origen no se atacaron o pelearon, sino que se observaron con curiosidad esperando ver las señas características que sus padres siempre les habían mencionado que los hacía peligrosos, nunca las vieron.

Pasaron los días, los meses y la guerra seguía igual, pero no los amigos, que seguían frecuentándose para olvidar su alrededor. Como una medida preventiva nunca mencionaron sus nombres para que sin importar lo que sucediera ellos seguirían igual, no sabían que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mérida tallaba su arco como solía hacer cada vez que se sentía de buen humor o incluso inspirada; se encontraba en un pequeño prado con la única compañía de su caballo Albus, le agradaba poder salir del vez en cuando del castillo, más cuando al término de una reunión, ella asistía con su padre y sus tres hermanos quienes a pesar de su corta edad se volvieron excelentes estrategas para su pueblo a su manera y por supuesto los jefes de los demás clanes. A Mérida le parecían sin sentido esas pláticas, pues no ayudaban en nada, era obvio que sólo querían pelear.

Oyó el familiar batir de alas de un animal grande, sin alarmarse se levantó para poder recibir a los recién llegados, una dragón negro con facciones gatunas aterrizó a un metro de distancia y sobre él, un jinete trataba de descender.

-Hey vikingo llegas tarde- le gritó Mérida desde su posición, el vikingo una vez en el suelo se quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro dejando ver su complexión y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué podía hacer escandinava?, surgieron algunos problemas así que...-.

-Ya dejemos esos problemas para después, ¿quieres comer? Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

-Sabes que a Chimuelo le encanta cuando dices eso- rió Hipo mientras el dragón corría hacía la pelirroja.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando, como siempre, hablando de sus vidas exceptuando la guerra hasta que finalmente el Sol se empezaba a ocultar. Mérida subió a su caballo e Hipo a su dragón.

-¿Nos veremos dentro de una semana?- preguntó Mérida tomando la riendas de

Albus.

-¿A la misma hora?- respondió Hipo, ambos asistieron y partieron, sin voltear atrás, volviéndose enemigos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III

Ese era su nombre, primogénito de la tribu libre Berk, estratega, fabricante de armas y por supuesto entrenador de dragones. Su pueblo dependía mucho de él, haciéndolo cargar un peso demasiado grande, su padre Estoico el Vasto era quien imponía el orden y guiaba al ejército en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Estoico? Hemos intentado todo pero esos tontos aún nos sorprenden- decía Bocon a su compañero.

-No hemos intentado el ataque sorpresa por aire- respondió.

-Nadie está tan loco como para intentarlo siquiera, es un suicidio acercarse de esa forma-.

-No si se toman las medidas- dijo Hipo mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó su padre.

-Qué Chimuelo y yo junto a una pequeña comitiva ataquemos, destruiremos sus catapultas para que después nuestros barcos y dragones puedan pisar sus tierras-.

-Pero Hipo- hablo Bocon, -sabes que es una misión suicida, ¿verdad?-.

-Lo sé, pero Chimuelo es un furia nocturna, se confundirá bien con la noche, ambos atacaremos mientras mis compañeros los distraen, claro que a una distancia prudente para que no les ocurra nada-.

Ambos adultos se vieron por un momento y luego asistieron.

-Confiamos en ti hijo-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Hipo, quien ya se encontraba preparado junto con Chimuelo, sus compañeros ya estaban esperando sus órdenes, era Patán y su pesadilla monstruosa y otro vikingo que no sabía su nombre pero que era bueno en el aire.

-Vámonos- mandó.

La noche era tranquila, pero se podía notar el nerviosismo en la cara de los vikingos.

-"Puede que está sea mi última noche"- pensaba Hipo cuando la imagen de cierta pelirroja vino a su mente, -"Ojalá no se encuentre en el castillo"-, pronto la construcción de piedra fue apareciendo ante ellos, se elevaron ocultándose entre las nubes para no ser detectados antes de tiempo.

-Traten de no descender demasiado, hagan señales de fuego para llamar su atención y manténganse en movimiento-, se alejó de sus compañeros para que comenzaran.

-¿Listo Chimuelo?- el dragón asintió, Patán junto con el otro vikingo llenaron el cielo nocturno con llamaradas de fuego, se empezó a notar movimientos en el castillo, el ataque había comenzado.

Chimuelo hizo su característico rugido antes de lanzar su ataque, eran cinco catapultas arriba de la Torre más alta del castillo.

Una

Patán y el vikingo estaban haciendo bien su trabajo lograban su cometido.

Dos

Los escandinavos no sabían que hacer ante el enemigo invisible en el cielo que destruía sus armas.

Tres

Un poco más...

Cuatro

Último golpe.

No lograron evadir un proyectil que se les acercaba, pero pudieron darle a la última catapulta.

Cinco

Aunque no los rozó el aire se volvió inestable, haciendo que cayeran. Chimuelo trataba de estabilizarse e Hipo trataba de ayudarlo. Se estrellaron contarán el piso de piedra del patio este.

Cuando se levantaron se vieron rodeados por muchos soldados, Hipo trató de subir otra vez en Chimuelo pues en algún punto de la caída se separaron, su plan ahora era escapar por aire pero arqueros los apuntaban por encima amenazando con dañar las alas de Chimuelo en cuanto dejarán de tocar el suelo, sólo quedaba luchar.

Sacó una espada corta creada por el mismo de su cinto y atacó, Chimuelo lo seguía por atrás batiendo sus alas golpeando a sus enemigos. Pronto muchos hombres se les abalanzaron, cuando se retiraron grilletes y cadenas los sujetaban.

-Llévenselos al rey-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mérida se levantó rápidamente al oír el movimiento que provenía de afuera, se vistió y tomó su arco dispuesta a ayudar, estando afuera de la habitación se encontró con uno de los hombres de su padre.

-¿Qué está pasado?- le preguntó.

-Los vikingos están atacando majestad- en ese momento unas voces gritaron por el pasillo.

-¡Capturaron a uno!, ¡Lo llevan ante el rey!- cuando la princesa oyó esto corrió hacia la sala del trono.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente pero lo que encontró la dejó sin habla, arrodillados y rodeados de cadenas se encontraban el vikingo y el dragón que fuera de esas paredes eran sus amigos.

-Mérida- le llamó su padre, -acercarte hija-.

Aún en shock bajó los últimos peldaños y camino hasta estar al lado de su padre.

-¿Padre?- dijo ella pero a la vez sin decir nada, el rey no pareció escucharle pues tenía toda su atención en el prisionero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

El muchacho con esfuerzo se levantó para poder ver a los ojos a Fergus y sin miedo alguno en la voz dijo:

-Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, hijo de Estoico el Vasto el líder de la tribu Berk y jinete del dragón furia nocturna-, Mérida contuvo un jadeo, ¿el heredero? No podía ser.

-Bien, pues seas quien seas serás juzgado como a cualquiera de tu raza, mañana al amanecer-, el rey ordenó que se lo llevarán a las mazmorras, poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando exceptuando a una persona, Mérida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin hacer ruido bajaba esas húmedas escaleras que conducían a los calabozos. Cuando llegó a la puerta agarró la llave que anteriormente había tomado "prestada" y ingresó al lugar tomando antes una antorcha de las paredes pues no se veía nada. Camino unos segundos hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó a la celda a su derecha, recargado entre los barrotes se encontraba Hipo (ya no tenía que decirle vikingo si ya sabía su nombre) y más al fondo también estaba Chimuelo con un bozal en el hocico.

-¿Quería verlos?- la joven se agachó a la altura del chico.

-No deberías, somos tus enemigos-.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- contraatacó Mérida.

-En este lugar sí- ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

-Entonces...¿este es el fín?-

-Para nosotros al menos, mañana tu gente nos matará, así que...- Triste Mérida agachó la mirada sintiéndose inútil al no poder ayudar a sus amigos, estiró su mano y dijo:

\- De verdad lo siento- lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a brotar, Hipo no queriendo verla llorar tomó su mano y la estrechó siendo esa la primera vez que se tocaban.

Y con ese apretón de manos se dijeron adiós.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día comenzó nublado anunciando tormenta, Mérida lo observaba impasible desde su habitación.

-Princesa- tocaron, -el rey la espera-.

Cerca de donde capturaron a Hipo y a Chimuelo se encontraba el lugar donde los matarían. Había un sitio reservado para el rey y su esposa, pero ya que está última no se encontraba en el palacio Mérida ocupaba su lugar. La princesa no quería estar ahí y no era su deseo ver morir a Hipo pero era su obligación.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a los prisioneros. Hipo caminaba torpemente, de vez en cuando siendo empujado por sus captores, volteaba a ver a Chimuelo quien tenía sus ojos como cuando se conocieron, con miedo. Arriba del podium dirigió su vista a la multitud llamándole la atención un hombre con una capa negra tapándose el rostro, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y dirigió esta vez su mirada a Mérida, quien lo observaba también.

-"_¿De verdad esto tiene que terminar así?_"- se preguntaba Mérida acariciando la cuerda de su arco que tenía sujeto en la espalda, Hipo se colocó dónde debía y cerró los ojos esperando el filo del hacha que acabaría con la vida de ambos. Un chasquido lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero lo fue aún más cuando vio el arma que le cortaría el cuello frente suyo con el mango roto, Chimuelo se encontraba en las mismas. Los verdugos a un con sorpresa no notaron las dos flechas que les acercaban entrenándose en la tela de sus ropas y clavándose en la madera del poste tras de ellos.

-¡Aléjense!- clamó Mérida aferrado su arco mientras se abría paso entre las personas para llegar a ambos, sacó una espada y rompió las cadenas de dragón y jinete.

-Mérida, hija ¿qué estás haciendo?- bramaba el rey poniéndose de pie. La multitud comenzó a reclamar también.

-No dejaré que lo maten-.

-Pero es tu enemigo, ¿en qué estás pensado?-.

-No es mi enemigo, es mi amigo y lo protegeré si es necesario- Hipo la tomó por el hombro.

-No hagas esto- le dijo, -yo no soy nadie comparado con tu pueblo-.

-Eso no importa, yo no quería esto después de todo- en ese instante rugidos en el cielo resonaron.

-Ha comenzado...- susurró Hipo y tomándola por la mano echó a correr junto con Chimuelo ahora que tenían tiempo. Las personas reunidas ahí observaban a los dragones acercándose olvidando a los prisioneros y a la princesa, tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque.

-No dejen que esos granujas nos invadan- gritaba Fergus dejando el destino de su castillo en manos de sus hombres mientras que el iba en busca de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hipo ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntaba Mérida sin aliento.

-Aún lugar lejos de todo esto, no dejaré que te hagan daño- sonrojada no hablo más dejándose guiar por el jinete, cuando un aleteo y una potente voz los frenó.

-¡Hipo!- gritó el padre del muchacho aterrizando en tierra para poder ver a su hijo sintiéndose feliz de que no le había pasado nada, pero su expresión cambió completamente cuando vio a la escandinava.

-¿Hipo?- Chimuelo gruñó e Hipo apretó aún más la mano de Mérida colocando a la chica detrás suyo. No muy lejos de ahí los pasos de otra persona se escucharon.

-¡Mérida!- aullaba Fergus hasta que logró distinguir a los dos jóvenes y al hombre de barba roja que estaba con ellos. Ambos líderes se observaron con odio. Mérida en cambio se acomodó de espaldas a Hipo sin soltar su mano para encarar también a su padre.

-Hija, ven acá- la llamaba Fergus, miro a Hipo y después al vikingo mayor, -tú hijo a seducido a mi hija- acusó.

-Hipo, ¿a qué se refiere?- ambos hombres estaban más que confundidos.

Hipo tomó la espada que anteriormente habían utilizado para liberarlos.

-Lo siento papá-.

-Lo siento padre- se disculparon ambos y alzaron sus armas.

\- Bueno..., entonces serás una traidora-, Fergus por igual levantó su espada, -y no podemos dejar vivir a los traidores-.

-¡Mérida!- Hipo tratando de protegerla del rey colocó su espada en modo de defensa. Estoico seguía parado sin querer entender la situación.

No habían notado que la temperatura a su alrededor fue disminuyendo rápidamente, cuando las espadas estaban apuntó de tocarse se desató una tormenta de nieve que rodeó a los dos chicos separándolos de sus padres.

Frente a ellos, otro muchacho de cabellos platinados y piel albina se encontraba.

-Corran- les dijo, -yo los distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar volando-.

Sin dudar un momento Hipo agarró por la cintura a la princesa subiéndola en Chimuelo que emprendió el vuelo sin detenerse.

En el aire Mérida sollozaba quedamente e Hipo miraba al frente con los ojos

cargados de tristeza, ambos habían tomado una decisión dejando atrás lo que

habían sido hasta esa mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno si ya se que me tarde un poquito en subir este capitulo pero es que quería ver si llegaba mas gente a leer mi historia pero creo que ya paso demasiado tiempo y no quiero dejar a mis únicos lectores esperando, y ya que estamos en eso GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios que hicieron que las ganas de escribir no se me fueran y es gracias a estos que estoy de regreso n.n**

**Etto... en fin quería pedirles un favor, y es que... no tengo ni la menor idea de como continuar la historia (bueno si hay unos capítulos que ya los tengo planeados pero una falta mucho para que lleguemos hasta eso) y estaría genial que ustedes mediante comentarios o mensajes me dejen lo que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pueden escribir los peligros, la convivencia (pleitos) e incluso los lugares a donde quisieran que fueran.**

**Ya sin mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo, puede que sea un poco aburrido pero recuerden que nuestros protagonistas apenas se están conociendo, Disfruten.**

**P.D: recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 2**

Rapunzel observaba el atardecer desde su balcón, el viento mecía su cabello castaño tratando de brindarle paz, pero una inquietud la invadía haciéndole abrazarse a sí misma. Detrás su apuesto esposo la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él, vestía el uniforme del ejército Corona (más comúnmente utilizado por los reyes).

-¿De verdad tienes que ir?- preguntó la joven.

-Es mi obligación- la besó en la mejilla, -una obligación que gustoso acepté para casarme contigo y así poder amarte siempre-.

-Pero no estoy muy convencida-.

-Mira, te propongo un trato, al ser un viaje para ver unos tratados con el reino vecino no pienso demorar demasiado (o eso me dijo tu padre), nos veremos dentro de un mes, si no llegó en ese tiempo te llevaré a donde tú quieras, es una promesa-, Eugene la besó bajando un poco los nervios de la princesa.

Esa misma noche partió dejando a Rapunzel con el corazón en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes pasó volando pero del ladrón (ahora rey) no se tenían noticias, sino fue hasta un día especialmente frío, cuando Rapunzel se encontraba en el estudio donde solía leer un guardia entró agitadamente con una carta en manos.

-¿Alguna noticia?- quiso saber Rapunzel pero el guardia ya había empezado a hablar.

-Se nos ha informado que la tropa del rey no llegó a su destino, el reino vecino lo reportó como desaparecido hace dos semanas, lo siento mi señora, pero todos los esfuerzos por encontrarlos han fracasado-, se retiró lentamente triste de ser el portavoz de tan desafortunada noticia, dejó a Rapunzel en shock. Cuando ella salió de su trance rompió a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La angustia no cesó, todos los intentos por encontrarlos fallaban, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Rapunzel no podía sentirse peor, su salud empeoraba cada día, los médicos reales no lograban explicar el porqué de su condición, les preocupaba no saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba en el balcón como la última vez con Eugene, el sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la noche, parecía arder mas de lo normal, pero ella estaba demasiado ausente como para verlo.

Pero algo en el paisaje pareció devolverla a la realidad, un puntito pequeño, como una pequeña llamarada dorada caía lentamente hasta el punto de que si no abrías bien los ojos no la encontrarías.

Rapunzel en cambio no la perdía de vista y tuvo la idea de que se trataba; salió disparada fuera del castillo sin importarle su estado, como era casi de noche nadie notaría su ausencia, tomó un caballo y cabalgó hacía el bosque.

Pronto se dio cuenta de hacía donde se dirigía. La enredadera seguía ahí, cubriendo el camino, bajo del caballo y caminó apoyándose en las paredes, la torre donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia fue apareciendo, por encima de esta el resplandor caía, Rapunzel caminó lo más rápido que su enfermedad le permitía adentrándose por el túnel que su "madre" alguna vez usó para subir.

Arriba miles de recuerdos la inundaron, pero sin perder tiempo se acercó a la ventana y se asomó como antaño, estiró la mano para tomar la lágrima solar. Era cálida, al tenerla dudó en que hacer a continuación.

_**"Bébela"**_

La voz no sonó como si dijera una orden, si no como una petición, y fue tan rápida que no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse, pero confiando decidió hacer lo que le decía y bebió.

-_"Eugene"_\- una luz comenzó a rodearla, -_"esto lo hago para poder encontrarte"_-, su cabello antes corto comenzó a crecer y volverse de color oro. Cuando la transformación terminó su cabello lo tenía igual que hace un año, aunque algo más reducido pero largo de igual manera, ya no se sentía mal, al contrario su vivacidad había regresado.

-Flor que das fulgor, con tu brillo fiel- su cabello emitió luz. Feliz corrió para salir del lugar pero algo bloqueó su camino, un hombre con una túnica negra que le tapaba el rostro pero Rapunzel podía sentir su mirada en ella, asustada retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Quién eres?- pero este en vez de contestarle se fue acercando.

-A...aléjate- Rapunzel no sabía que hacer hasta que recordó su cabello, lo sujetó para bajar por la ventana, cuando estaba a punto de saltar el encapuchado la tomó por el brazo, ella trató de liberarse con una patada pero en el ultimo minuto le pareció ver que quién la agarraba en realidad era su antigua "madre".

Con alarma trató de zafarse con mayor vehemencia pero una ráfaga de hielo golpeó al tipo que terminó estrellándose contra la pared. Por la ventana un chico con el cabello blanco entró y se dirigió a ella.

-Sal de aquí- y atacó nuevamente pues el encapuchado se estaba levantando, Rapunzel bajo rápidamente, en tierra no pudo contener un grito cuando vio a aquella criatura frente a ella, un dragón negro.

-No te asustes- habló Hipo montado en Chimuelo, -no te hará daño-, detrás de él Mérida descendió apuntandola con su arco.

-Mérida tranquilízate, venimos a protegerla no a amenazarla-, la princesa escandinava bajo su arma, sin embargo un estruendo los alertó, de la torre salieron ambas figuras peleando, copos de nieve caían.

-Mérida, quédate aquí yo iré a ayudar a Jack- pidió Hipo y junto con Chimuelo se unió a la pelea.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Rapunzel a la pelirroja.

-Ni yo misma lo sé-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente tuvo una idea más clara de la situación, sin duda la pelea parecía más a favor del encapuchado que de Jack que, a pesar de sus múltiples ataques no le causaban daño alguno.

-Jack, espera- le llamó Hipo, pero el otro apenas lo noto.

-Jack- lo volvió a llamar estando ya más cerca de él y aprovechando que el albino se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó secó sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

-Hay que armar un plan, perderemos si lo haces de esta manera- comentó Hipo, ero a Jack no le dio tiempo en pensar en su propuesta, un nuevo ataque se acercaba, esta vez a ambos. Olvidando las palabras del vikingo Jack volvió con sus ataques.

-_"No quiere escuchar"_\- pensaba Hipo, _-"es imposible hacerlo razonar en estos momentos"_\- analizó al enemigo y su forma de atacar, simplemente movía sus brazos a un lado y a otro, como si manejará una marioneta, también notó que Jack sólo atacaba de frente entreteniéndolo lo suficiente para dejar su retaguardia libre. Despacio guio a Chimuelo quien rápidamente captó la idea. Lanzó una llamarada golpeando así al tipo empujándolo varios metros.

Enojado (o esa idea les dio a entender) el encapuchado alzó sus brazos y los agitó lentamente como queriendo disfrutar el momento, sin oportunidad de defenderse jinete y dragón se estamparon contra el cañón y Jack contra la torre. Terminado su ataque se quedo unos segundos hasta que se fue silenciosamente.

Lastimados y aturdidos descendieron con dificultad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al verlos bajar Mérida se acercó a Chimuelo y a Hipo para ayudar a este último apoyando su peso en ella (pasando por alto a Jack que, a criterio de ella aún podía mantenerse en pie), Rapunzel en cambio actuó de inmediato.

-Permítanme curarles- les pidió, enredó su cabello por sus heridas, empezando a cantar dejando asombrados a todos.

Cuando terminó, Mérida se levantó de la roca donde yacía sentada y apuntó con su arco a la cara de Jack.

-Basta de juegos Jack, no sabemos el por qué nos ayudaste y no creo que solamente fuera para encontrarla a ella- señaló a Rapunzel, -¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros en realidad?, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?-, Jack sabiendo que tendría que afrontar aquellas preguntas tarde o temprano suspiró cansino y comenzó su relato.

\- Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno y guar...ah, olvídenlo; vengo del futuro para evitar una catástrofe, mis compañeros (que en esta época aún no lo eran) murieron tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con...?- quería preguntar Mérida pero Jack continuó hablando a propósito, lo que hizo que a la escandinava le cayera aún peor.

-El hombre de la luna me encomendó la misión de buscarles a ustedes, dice que son los únicos que pueden ayudarme-, observó a los presentes analizándolos, Mérida emitió una risa sarcástica, los otros dos se mantuvieron callados.

-¿De verdad crees que nos puedes tomar el pelo?, y en caso de que todo lo que dices fuera real, ¿por qué nosotros?- recalcó Mérida.

-Por qué fueron elegidos por ellos- de donde no sabía que tenía Jack sacaba paciencia para la situación, el sentimiento era mutuo entre la escandinava y él.

-Por ejemplo, Hipo y yo somos descendientes de la luna, mientras que tú y...- tras todo lo ocurrido no había preguntado el nombre de la rubia.

-Rapunzel-.

-Y Rapunzel, fueron elegidas por el sol-, se detuvo un momento para respirar, -durante sus vidas han hecho acciones que vale la pena tener en cuenta, acciones que no sólo cambiaron su destino sino también el de muchas personas-.

-No pongo en duda que de verdad cambiaron muchas cosas- habló por primera vez Hipo, -sin embargo no estamos en posición para ayudarte, nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios problemas sin resolver-, Mérida lo vio de reojo tristemente.

-Exacto, si está fuera una situación normal te ayudaría sin dudarlo, pero en estos momentos alguien a quien amo se encuentra perdido y ahora que he recuperado mi cabello mágico pienso ir a buscarle- agregó Rapunzel. Jack los miro seriamente.

-Aún no lo entienden, todo lo que les está pasando, las guerras, los secuestros, el hambre, todo lo que pasa en el mundo está ocurriendo por el tipo que estuviera aquí hace un rato, ¿acaso recuerdan de que se trataba la disputa qué comenzó con sus problemas?- preguntó, Hipo y Mérida se observaron confusos sin saber que responder, o esa información no se les había concedido o es que de verdad no existía razón aparente, ¡vaya!, pero si ni siquiera recordaban quien había atacado primero.

-Y tú, ¿en serio piensas que ese secuestro fue algo normal?, tu pueblo es pacifista, tienen buenas relaciones con los reinos cercanos, ¿quién querría hacerles daño?- Rapunzel tampoco respondió. Jack suspiró.

-Sé que es una historia difícil de creer y que no les he dado razones para que confíen del todo en mí, pero sí ellos tienen razón- señaló a luna que era la que estaba presente- son los únicos que pueden ayudarme-, se hizo un silencio, Chimuelo sin estar ajeno a lo que sucedía con todos decidió ser quién diera el primer paso pues desde un principio sabía que lo que Jack decía era cierto y confiaba en él, con sus enormes ojos amarillos se acercó al espíritu, empujó su brazo con el hocico pidiendo una caricia, Jack concedió su deseo frotando cariñosamente sus escamas.

-De acuerdo- habló decidido Hipo, -si Chimuelo confía en ti yo también lo haré-.

-Cuenta conmigo- sonrió Rapunzel-. Todos voltearon a ver a Mérida, está se cruzó de brazos bufando, después de unos segundo asintió.

-Está bien, pero que te quedé claro Jack aún no confió en ti- y se alejó de todos con grandes zancadas.

-Prepararé una fogata- dijo Hipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Rapunzel a Hipo, este volteo para encontrar a Mérida a unos cuantos pasos más lejos aún enojada.

-Solamente está frustrada, igual que yo, pasaron muchas cosas demasiado rápido, hay que entender que todo lo que conocíamos se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella es de las personas que tienen que culpar a alguien para sentirse mejor, aun sabiendo que no es lo correcto, aunque solo debería estar así conmigo-.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho-.

-Es mi única amiga y lo último que me queda- Chimuelo gruño al lado de Hipo, -junto con este dragón flojo- Rapunzel rió.

-¿Y qué hay de él?- señaló a Jack que se encontraba sentado en el techo de la Torre observando la luna.

-Puede que de todos nosotros sea él el que más está sufriendo, aunque no sepamos la razón-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack Frost era un espíritu libre, guardián de las ilusiones de los niños, él creaba los días nevados con sólo in movimiento de su cayado, volaba a todas partes con la ayuda de su amigo el viento, causando risas y una que otra travesura.

-No hay nada mejor que el inicio del invierno- hablo Jack con sigo mismo (costumbre que se le quedó a lo largo de los años) mientras caminaba por los cables eléctricos llenándolos de escarcha cuando no muy lejos de ahí unos niños jugaban con la nieve.

-Genial, vamos a ju...- no terminó la frase por qué algo le llamó la atención, las luces polares danzaban en el cielo combinándose con el atardecer, era la señal de que algo no andaba bien, Jack preocupado salió disparado hacia el norte esperando que la situación no fuera tan grave. Cuando se acercaba al taller de North notó algo diferente, el lugar parecía más descuidado y viejo, cuando entró el cambio era mucho más notorio, lo que antes había sido una fábrica rebosante de alegría, ahora estaba cubierta por polvo y suciedad, la madera crujía bajo los pies del albino y no se veía ni un alma.

-¿North?- llamaba Jack abriendo las puertas del estudio del ruso, pero, al igual que las otras salas parecía que el tiempo la había consumido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba Jack, sin tomarse más tiempo voló hasta el Castillo de los dientes, sin embargo no encontró nada alentador pues el lugar parecía igual de abandonado que el primero.

Ahora más que preocupado fue a la madriguera del conejo con los mismos resultados.

-¿Que está pasando?- se preguntó por millonésima vez. Volaba de regreso a casa cuando una sacudida demasiado fuerte del viento lo hizo regresar a la realidad, noto que el aire olía diferente, como a azufre, fue descendiendo esperando encontrar su ciudad, pero lo que oyó lo dejó helado.

La neblina tapada su visión, lo máximo que podía ver era el piso donde estaba parado, el cual notó no estaba pavimentado como una calle normal, era tierra y estaba caliente, si permanecía demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar le quemaba los pies.

Un reflejo a su derecha lo puso en guardia, manchas negras resultaban en la neblina, una por una, rodeándolo, con su cayado atacó a una cuantas tratando de frenarlas, pero se movían demasiado rápido. Asustada salió volando, las sombras le pisaban los talones, en vuelo trataba de defenderse pero nada daba resultado e incluso podía escuchar los chillidos, parecidos a risas provenientes de esas cosas. Poco a poco la neblina se fue disipando haciendo que disminuyera su rapidez creyendo que los había perdido.

Si bien la neblina se había ido otra de color negro la reemplazó, fue tan inesperado que absorbió a Jack sin que este pudiera evitarlo, asustado lanzaba hechizos con su cayado sin lograr nada, todo parecía inmune a sus ataques, antes de que la negrura lo tragara por completo el matiz de la luna que ahora lucía más opacado le brindó nuevamente una sensación de paz, la misma que cuando había nacido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar parecido a una noche estrellada, pero aquel cielo solo mostraba unas que otras tímidas estrellas y en medio de todas ellas la luna.

-**_Estas aquí_**-oyó decir, la voz era profunda, pero no lograba distinguir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-_**El que te dio otra oportunidad**_\- respondió, -_**y el que te proclamó guardián.**_

-¿Hombre de la luna?, pero, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿por qué trajiste aquí?, ¿dónde están los guardianes?- desesperado preguntaba esperando respuestas.

-**_Los guardianes están muertos_**\- dijo, la noticia fue tan inesperada que Jack casi cae de la impresión.

-¿Qué?-.

-**_El pasado fue alterado_**-, siguió el hombre de la luna, -_**y con ello el futuro, los guardianes en el pasado trataron de evitarlo sin éxito, se trata de la amenaza más grande jamás enfrentada, con el poder de sucumbir al mundo en las tinieblas**_-.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Derrotarla por mí mismo?, si los demás no lo lograron que te hace pensar que yo lo haré- gritó desesperado.

-_**Tú, junto a otro elegido mío y dos más del astro sol detendrán la amenaza**_-, se hizo un silencio, alrededor de Jack unas imágenes fueron apareciendo mostrando a tres personas, dos chicas y un chico.

-_**Recuerda sus caras, sólo ellos pueden ayudarte, ustedes son la última esperanza, aprendan de sus errores y trabajen juntos**_-, todo alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, -**_pero, sobre todo, confíen en ustedes mismos_**-.

-¡No espera!, ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué pasará si no lo logramos?!-.

**-¡ESPERA!-**

¡Aaahh!- chilló Jack al despertar, casi cae del techo.

-_"Fue un sueño"-_ pensó Jack, todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, como si el hombre de la luna quisiera que tuviera presente su objetivo y lo que le esperaba si fallaban.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- susurró, su voz quedó perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
